For the Love of a Daughter
by Skyrela the Angel
Summary: Skyrela's been having the same nightmare for a week now. But is it just a nightmare or something? I don't own anything, but Skyrela and the idea.


_Sky cries out as the whip hits her back, splattering more blood on the already blood stained floor and walls. The torturer, her own father, Micheal Delgado, walks in front of her, his face twisted in anger. He grabs Sky's chin and holds it tightly in his hands, drawing more blood from the already bloodied 18 year old._

_"Tell me!" Micheal roars, furious at Skyrela._

_"I don't know!" Skyrela cries, pain lacing her already weakened voice._

_Micheal lets go of Skyrela's chin and walks behind her again. He raises his hand and brings the whip down again._

Skyrela bolts upright in the bed, breathing hard, covered in a sheen of sweat. It was the same nightmare that's been waking her up for 1 week now. Skyrela was and still is scared it's a vision. Her father is still out there. And he can still hurt her. No matter where she is.

Skyrela got up and headed into the refresher she shares with her master, Desmond Chang, and his other padawans, Suki, Cody, and 's the only one up at this time. Skyrela walks into the refresher and splashes some water on her face. She looks in the mirror and gasps slightly, stumbling back.

Skyrela sees her father's face in the mirror, but just as quickly as it appears, it disappears. Skyrela splashes water on her face again and tries to calm herself, her breathing labored slightly. Skyrela walks out of the refresher, the sun rising, casting golden rays and streaks across Coruscant's busy, busy city.

Skyrela walks over to the window, careful not to disturb the other snoring bears. Skyrela leans against the wall, watching the sun. The sun casts golden streaks across Skyrela's face as it rises. The sun felt warm against her face, making her smile slightly. Despite her fear of falling back under her father's control, Skyrela still maanges to enjoy what she can.

Desmond is the first 'bear' to stir. Skyrela doesn't notice because he watches her, staying quiet. Desmond had begun to worry about 6 days ago. He knows something's up and bothering Skyrela, but he can't get her to open up. And she's put up her mental barriers.

Skyrela turns and gives a small, forced smile when she spots Desmond awake. Desmond returns it, wishing Skyrela would give a real smile instead of a forced one. Skyrela walks over to her bed and kneels down, picking out an outfit for the day. She heads into the refresher to change as Desmond works on getting everyone up.

Desmond shakes Cody's shoulder. Cody, who spends a lot of time with the clones and is pretty much a clone himself, gets up without a fuss. Desmond walks over to Suki and shakes her shoulder. Suki rolls over, making Desmond sigh in aggravation.

"Suki, get up." Desmond says sternly. Suki throws the covers over her head, refusing to get up.

Desmond pulls the covers back. "Suki, up! Now!"

Suki groans, but gets up. Skyrela walks out of the refresher, now ready to face the day. She's wearing a white t-shirt, white jeans, and her white boots. Skyrela's chocolate brown hair with light blue streaks is now in her padawan braid. Cody gets in the refresher after Skyrela gets out.

Skyrela wordlessly heads to the mess hall, where Kira and Cadena are already there. Skyrela heads over to them, not getting any breakfast. Kira looks at Skyrela, concerned.

"Sky, you really need to eat. You're as thin as it already is." Kira tells her.

Skyrela simply shrugs, not responding. Cadena and Kira sigh in unison, worried. Skyrela hasn't said a word for a week now and it was worrying all of her friends. The three girls are soon joined by Kairi, another padawan of Desmond's. Kairi smiles at Skyrela, who only gets up.

Kairi sighs and turns to Cadena. "I think I know what's going on with her."

Cadena and Kira both perk up, interested in knowing what was going on. "Continue."

Kairi begins to explain. "I think that in some way, Skyrela's father is involved."

Cadena begins to laugh. "Are you kidding? Skyrela's father hasn't influenced her in a year."

Kairi's face remains serious. "No. He's not influencing her, but he's involved."

๑๑๑

Skyrela sits in the training room, meditating.

_Skyrela sits at a gray, steel table, across from her father, who's downing another bottle of whiskey. Skyrela wishes he would put the bottle down. Without realizing it, she looks at her father expectantly._

_"Yes?" Her father's voice sounds, echoing off the walls._

_"Oh, father, please father, put the bottle down for the love of a daughter." Skyrela sings softly, repeating the words to the song 'For The Love of a Daughter' by Demi Lovato._

_Skyrela's father's eyes widen and Skyrela realizes her mistake, but it's too late to take it back. Skyrela's father stands up and walks out of the room, closing and locking the door._

Skyrela snaps out of meditation, realizing she wasn't alone.

๑๑๑

Kira tilts her head. "What do you mean?"

"It's got something to do with her father." Kairi clarifies.

"Like what?" Cadena asks.

"I don't know." Kairi answers. "But, we'd better figure it out soon."

**A/N: Sorry if it's suckish. It's 2 AM. Nothing belongs to me. Well, except the idea and Skyrela.**

**Kira-MusicKeeper**

**Cadena-katierosefun**

**Kairi-Kulechick**


End file.
